Riot Gear
The Riot Suits or Riot Gear were found by Glenn and Maggie in the prison. They were used between issues #25 to #48. Riot Gear were a means of protection used by Police Officers in case of a riot or emergency. Sparring gear that was used like Riot Gear in The Walking Dead (TV Series) in the episode, "Guts" where other survivors in Atlanta wore it to protect themselves from the walkers and cleared a path for Rick Grimes and Glenn. Role in Comic Series The Prison had police uniforms and weapons inside where Glenn and Maggie recovered a couple of riotsuits, and one of them saved Glenn's life. Rick, Glenn and Michonne went to Woodbury, because they saw a badly landing helicopter. They didn't find any survivors, but they found a little town; Woodbury. Inside the town was total nightmare; Michonne was raped, Glenn locked down and Rick's right hand was cut off. The group with a few Woodbury residents were able to escape. Rick's and Michonne's riot suits were left in to the town, and later, Rick's suit was used by The Governor. Riot Suits were commonly used in fight against Woodbury survivors. A small Prison group was sent to look for some supplies at Woodbury, the Governor's right man, Bruce Cooper, and his squad, found Andrea, Tyreese, Glenn, Maggie, Michonne and Axel in a store, and Glenn tried to talk some sense to him. Bruce recognizes him and shoot him in the chest. While all of his squad were killed, Glenn didn't die because of his suit. Although, he noted that he couldn't breathe very well. Later, Andrea wears the suit, because Dale makes her wear it. She used it first when Woodbury attacked the Prison. Andrea also had a helmet, but takes it off, so she could get a clear shot to the Governor, who was using Rick's riot suit. She fails, and a bullet scrapes her skull. She does not die, but it's not because of the riot suit; just pure luck. Later, Michonne and Tyreese were complaining about leaving the others and going to the woods, so they could scare the Woodbury people so they wouldn't attack them anymore. The two were able to kill Eric, Jim and Daniel, but Tyreese was captured and Michonne escaped. Later, The Governor takes off his suit and decapitates Tyreese in front of the rest of the Prison gang. After Andrea, Dale, Glenn, Maggie, Sophia, Ben and Billy left the Prison, Hershel and Billy Greene started to use the suits. Billy is often seen in the tower, sniping, taking over Andrea's and Glenn's job. Billy threw a grenade at the Woodbury people, but it didn't work very well. Later, they both got shot in the head (Billy didn't use a helmet so he got shot on-panel and Hershel was kneeling next to his body and Governor shoots him in the head.) Rick and Carl got away, along with the rest. Characters Who Wore the Gear (Comic) *Rick Grimes *Michonne *Tyreese *Brian Blake *Andrea *Glenn *Hershel Greene *Maggie Greene *Billy Greene Role in TV Series Sparring Gear was used like Riot Gear during the television series in the episode Guts where both Morales and T-Dog wore the gear to protect themselves from the two walkers outside the department store that they were hiding in. When Rick and Glenn made their way to the hideout, both Morales and T-Dog come out in protective gear and beat to death the walkers to clear the path and allow Rick and Glenn to enter the department store. In the Season 3 trailer of The Walking Dead (TV Series), Rick and the group are seen at West Georgia Correctional Facility fighting off the walkers and trying to convert the prison into their own safe heaven from the apocalypse, however the group must first clear the facility of the remaining walkers. T-Dog is seen holding the prison's riot gear and shield in the trailer, using it to protect himself and the group from being bitten by the walkers. Some of the walkers, who were prison staff in life, are still wearing riot gear, making them harder to kill, easily deflecting Daryl's 's arrows. In varying episodes of Season 3 and Season 4 they used parts of the riot gear, it only being used completeley in the last episode of Season 3, Glenn and Maggie both wore full riot gear while protecting the prison. Characters Who Wore "Riot Gear" (TV Series) *Morales *T-Dog * * * *Carl Grimes *Walkers Gallery Riot gear 25 19.jpg Riot Gear.jpg Riot Gear 2.jpg T-Dog Riot.jpg Walking-dead-sick1-570x377.jpg Riot Walkers.jpg Riot Gear 3.jpg Riot Walkers 2.jpg AMCpicWttT4.png Walking-Dead-316-e2.jpg Riot 3.PNG Riot 4.PNG Riot Sui 5.PNG Riot Suit 3.PNG Riot Suits 2.PNG Riot Suits.PNG Riot Suit dhcufhfds.JPG Riot Suit fdhvuhds.JPG Riot Suit hchhd.JPG Riot Suits gr seh.PNG Riot Suits usajjgfa.PNG Riot Suits ygafgu.PNG Issue 25.jpg Issue 26.jpg Issue 27.jpg Issue 28.jpg Issue 29.jpg Issue 30.jpg Trivia *The whereabouts of the riot gear are unknown, though they were probably left behind during the groups' escape from Atlanta in the TV series. The same fate of their comic counterparts. References Category:Equipment